Odissey
by Vengador Dragon
Summary: Parte 2 de la secuela Los problemas surgen con Prometheus desatado, las s equipos Arrow y Flash deben volver a reunirse, pero sin Barry, ¿Serán capaces de encararlo?
1. Coordinación

**Coordinación**

Ciudad Star - 6 de Marzo

Oliver persigue a 2 criminales por los techos, dispara flechas explosivas sin efecto en cambiar su trayectoria, Rory usa sus trapos para subir el edificio frente a ellos, los detiene con sus trapos, pero sueltan una bengala pirotécnica, cegándolos permitiéndoles irse, Thea, Dig y Rene los siguen desde los techos de a lado intentando frenarlos con tiros cerca de los pies, cuando saltan al balcón de escaleras externas de un edificio de departamentos

Thea (frustrada): ¡Vamos!, ¿Qué tan planeada tienen su ruta?

Rene: Solo sigue los

Dig y Rene van tras ellos bajando su edificio, mientras Thea les dispara de todo tipo de flechas, logrando solo retrasar su descenso, permitiéndoles a Dig y Rene llegar a ellos, junto a Evelyn y Curtís

Curtís: Alguien dispareles

Evelyn: Eso hacemos

Entre los 4 los arrinconan en la pared del edificio con Oliver y Thea apuntándoles desde las escaleras, y Rory aterrizando detrás de ellos

Dig: Lo hacemos por las buenas, por las malas, o las feas

Los criminales alzan las manos y dejan caer lo que traen, les disparan flechas de cuerda y los dejan en la pared, yéndose por los techos hacia el búnker

Thea: ¿Alguien más siente la fatiga?

Dig, Curtís, Evelyn y Rory: Si

Rene: Quejarse no hará que se vaya, pero ¿Cómo nos oxidamos tan rápido?

Felicity: En los últimos 3 meses teníamos mucho más personal, y portales, adiós condición física

Oliver: Entonces a reponerla, mañana a las 6 aquí

Evelyn: Perdón, pero yo voy a pasar

Curtís: Yo también, muy cansado

Oliver: Nada de eso

Dig: Perdón Oliver, pero hasta yo voy a pasar, tengo tiempo que reponer con mi hijo

Todos comienza a irse, dejando a Oliver marcharse malhumorado

Dig: ¿Qué le pasa?, ah estado actuando extraño desde que volvimos ayer

Felicity: Ah estado extraño, desde que se fue

Dig: Barry

Felicity: Él jamás lo admitirá, pero lo extraña

* * *

Ciudad Central - 7 de Marzo

Wally corre por las calles en la caza de un camión llena de ladrones, Wally lo sigue tratando de adelantarse e interceptarlo, hasta que ve que es frenado por Jesse, dejándolos en el suelo con esposas atándolos unos a otros

Jesse: Amigos, un camión no es muy rápido, creí que eran listos

Al oír las sirenas de policía se van corriendo del lugar dejando a los ladrones ser arrestados

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Instalación de las afueras

Wally y Jesse entran agitados, bajo la mirada confusa de Cisco, HR, Tracy y Harry

Wally: No recuerdo que fuera tan agotador

Jesse: Como se nota tu falta de experiencia

Cisco: No creó que Wally tenga experiencia en combates en parejas

Wally: Estuvimos trabajando en un equipo muy grande mucho tiempo, tiene sentido que sea difícil acoplarlos de nuevo

Harry: Necesitan entrenarse mejor, reacomodarse

*****: No solo ustedes

Todos se voltean y ven a Felicity caminando hacia ellos, curiosamente, con la misma mirada

Cisco: También se nota el cambio de personal, ¿Verdad?

Felicity: Bastante, en unos más, que en otros

Jesse: No es sorpresa, estar usando portales en vez de vehículos o nosotros, no me sorprende, incluso a nosotros nos cuesta seguir el ritmo

HR: Lo sienten como demasiado terreno

Felicity: Se entiende, lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, anoche les costo a todos alcanzar a 2 criminales

Tracy: ¿Como el estar sólo 2 días separados los afectó tanto?

Harry: Es lo que debemos saber, eso les impide dar todo de ellos

Felicity: Tal vez no sólo eso, Oliver, se esta, obsesionando con su trabajo de alcalde y de Green Arrow

Wally: Y papá, Jesse, Cecile y yo lo mantenemos entretenido, pero, extraña a Iris, y a Barry

Felicity: Todos

HR: Pues traelo

Harry: ¿Cómo crees que van a traer a Allen así como así?

HR: No a BA, al arquero

Cisco: No, HR, podría empeorarlo

Jesse: Explicación, por favor

Cisco: Vibrar a Oliver, para poder hablar con Barry

Felicity: Ah

Harry: ¿Y cómo lo traeríamos si decidimos hacer eso?

*****: No será un problema

Se voltean a la entrada y ven a Joe acercándose a ellos

Joe: Vean esto

Joe muestra las imágenes del caso del que Wally y Jesse detuvieron, dejando a todos sorprendendidos por la marca que muestra uno de ellos

Felicity: Prometheus

Joe: Le dije a Julian que los investigue, y ese tiene antecedentes en Ciudad Star

Felicity: Es un mensaje, pero de que, no lo sé

Harry: Este, Prometheus, tiene algo personal con su Oliver Queen, algo de aquí lo tiene de blanco para él

Tracy (nerviosa): Cómo nosotros

Joe: Lo más probable

Felicity: Estaremos aquí todos mañana por la mañana

HR: No se tarden

* * *

En la mañana llega el equipo Flecha confundidos por regresar tan pronto a la instalación, al adentrarse ven en las pantallas superiores al sujeto con la marca de Prometheus y todo lo relacionado con Prometheus

Oliver: ¿Quién es él?

Joe: Trevor Frey, un criminal que roba lo que sea, si la paga es buena

Julian: ¿Sabes que querría Prometheus de Ciudad Central?

Dig: Me sorprende que este algo relacionado con él en Ciudad Central

Rene: ¿Dijo algo?, ¿Cómo el como la obtuvo?

Joe: No mucho, pero ya esta en Iron Heights, y ya estamos vigilando todos los centros que almacenan lo que se llevó

Oliver: No lo intentará, de querer algo de aquí, lo habría tomado el mismo, él es una distracción, o un mensaje, esperó lo primero

HR: ¿Perdona?

Cisco: Oliver, ¿Cómo sería un mensaje?

Oliver: La última vez que lo vimos, sabía que iríamos todos, no me sorprende que intente intimidarlos o algo así, algo para sacarlos de su camino

Cisco: Pues no la tendrá fácil

Oliver: Cisco, no, él me quiere, si ustedes se involucran…

Jesse: Ya mando una señal aquí, y Barry y Wally lo enfrentaron antes, ya está este equipo muy involucrado

Curtís: Oye, ya viste de lo que es capaz, no creó que deje esto así de sencillo

Dig: Oliver, sabes que es mejor hacerlo juntos

Oliver: Ya lo intentamos, y nos venció

Jesse: Esta vez se enfrentará bien

Rory: Si peleamos todos, podremos vencerlo

Oliver: ¿De verdad?

Cisco: No esta Savitar para ayudarlo a predecirnos

Oliver: No creó que lo necesite

Evelyn: ¿Y nosotros?

Cisco: Oliver, Barry lo pidió, que siguiéramos trabajando juntos, no lo hemos hecho por que sí, no tenemos mucho en común sin él, pero él creía en este equipo, hagamos lo, por él, por Barry

Oliver: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Felicity: Con sus portales, sus poderes, y tus rutinas de entrenamiento, podremos poner este equipo en forma para amenazas de Prometheus y meta-humanas

Oliver: ¿Y ellos?

Joe: Por lo que comentaron, solo Trevor Frey lo vio, brevemente

Oliver: ¿Dónde?

* * *

Lo comentado por Trevor Frey los lleva a una pequeña casa en los límites de Ciudad Star, en la cuál se adentran Oliver, Dig, Thea, Cisco y Wally, al llegar a la sala se prenden las luces, mostrando las 3 paredes con una palabra formando la frase "No Pudieron Resistirse", dejándolos desconcertados

* * *

Las pantallas de la instalación muestran fotos de lo que había escrito en las paredes, haciendo que todos quedan confundidos

Cisco: ¿Acaso él …?

Oliver: No lo sé, pero dejo claro su punto, viene por todos

Jesse: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Oliver: Prepararnos, Prometheus creen que no le daremos pelea, demostramos le, que se equívoca

Cisco (emocionado): ¡Genial!, necesitamos un nombre, algo que nos entone

Felicity: Y entone nuestra misión

Oliver: Esto me de recuerda a Lían Yu, unos terroristas usaban referencias al único libro que había leído en ese momento, Odissey, una persona que hace lo que sea, por volver a casa, así me siento, seguir peleando, por todo esto

Joe: Por la familia que tenemos

HR: Y la que hemos hecho

Cisco: Warzone, así puede llamarse este lugar, y nosotros

Tracy: Odissey, me encanta

HR: Si, súper genial

Felicity estira su brazo, HR pone su mano sobre la de ella, y así van los demás

Felicity: Entonces, un equipo

Dig: 2 ciudades

Oliver: Una misión

Cisco: Salvar a otros

Wally: De Prometheus

Jesse: Y cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a los demás

Oliver: Ok, andando


	2. Caza nuclear

**Caza Nuclear**

Oliver, Evelyn, Rene, Rory y Wally combaten a unos hombres armados en el techo de una bodega de Laboratorios Mercury en Ciudad Star, Jesse, Thea, Dig y Curtis están en la parte de abajo, derribando más y siguiendo a su punto de escape, donde ven un camión con más hombres armados, al verlos comienzan a dispararles, haciendo que se cubran con las cajas que había ahí

Thea: Ollie, los encontramos

Oliver: Ok, Jesse, corre alrededor para crear una muralla temporal, Cisco, necesito que abras una brecha para que Rene y yo derribemos a los que estén dentro; Wally, baja a Evelyn y Rory, derriben a los que escoltarán al camión

Jesse: Hecho

Comienza a correr alrededor del camión, cegando a todos los que se encontraban cerca

* * *

Warzone

Felicity revisa los mapas del lugar mientras Harry examina la vista satelital de los alrededores

Felicity: Chicos, no hay rutas de escape alternativas, o salen por las entradas o un avión

Harry: La puerta más cercana los va llevar a la bahía

HR: ¿Eso es un barco?

Harry: Si, por eso esa ruta

Felicity: Oliver, se llevarán eso a un barco

Oliver: Entonces no podemos dejar que salgan

* * *

Wally, Evelyn y Rory combaten a los soldados que están en los vehículos a los costados del camión, una brecha se abre en el remolque dejando salir a Oliver, Cisco y Rene combatiendo al puñado de soldados, sienten el camión moverse, viendo que esta arrancando

Rene: O huyen o quieren atropellar a los demás

Oliver: Rory, el camión

Rory se voltea a verlo acercándose a la barrera de energía de Jesse, usa sus trapos hacia el chasis, frenando el movimiento, pero aún siendo jalado muy lentamente

Rory: Speedy, descompone ese camión por favor

Thea se voltea y ve el camión, saca 3 flechas las cuales dispara, 1 separa el remolque el camión, otra le da a la rueda trabando la tracción y la última da al frente creando un choque eléctrico al camión provocando que se detenga por completo

Thea: Camión neutralizado

Wally: Soldados derribados

Cisco: Green Arrow, aquí Vibe, tengo el cargamento, son unas armas raras

Felicity (estática): Manda imagen para revisarla

Cisco: Ok, Overwatch

Cisco usa su gafas para trasmitir lo que ve cuando un mensaje de A.R.G.U.S. aparece en la pantalla

HR: A.R.G.U.S. ¿Por qué me suena?

Felicity: Conociste a su jefa durante el ataque Dominador y con el tema de la.fuente de energía, oh no

Oliver: ¿Qué pasa?

Felicity: Es Lyla, la ojiva nuclear que tenían custodiada desapareció

* * *

Warzone

Oliver se pasea frustrado mientras Felicity muestra al resto lo que Lyla les mandó sobre el robo

Dig (enojado): Ese, maldito

Jesse: Debo decirlo, eso es preciso

Felicity: Lo sé, Walker entró en la bóveda de desechos radioactivos de A.R.G.U.S., llegó a la bóveda de la ojiva nuclear que tomo culpando a Dig y se fue, todo en menos de media hora

Harry: Es más que precisó, es muy calculado, el ya sabía que hacer, donde y cuanto le tomaría

Oliver: Savitar

Thea: Estoy de acuerdo, suena a alguien que tiene bien calculado cada paso que dieron todos

Rory: Y Savitar al ser Barry le sería muy fácil tener acceso a esa información y dársela a alguien así

Cisco: Savitar no vio que lo venciéramos, esto debió ser una acción de sus viajes en el tiempo de nuestra guerra de héroes

Oliver: Sea como sea, debemos detenerlo

HR: Esperemos que no sea obra de Savitar

Harry: No cuentes con ello, pero vale soñar, lo importante, es recuperarla

Evelyn: La cosa es a donde fue

Tracy: Según esto, ah, Rusia

Oliver: No está mal, puedo conseguir apoyo ahí

Harry: Esta decidido, iremos Rusia

HR: Esto será emocionante

Harry: Tu no

Thea: Yo tampoco iré, Quentin está saliendo del AA, me quedare y la echó un ojo

Oliver: Tracy, quedate y cuida a HR

Cisco: Hablaré con Joe y Julian, que preparen escuadrones para cuidar las ciudades en lo que volvemos

Dig: Empaquen sus cosas, la caza nuclear será dura

* * *

Rusia

En el aeropuerto de Rusia van Oliver, Felicity y Dig, detrás de ellos salen Curtis, Wally, Harry y Cisco, y tras ellos Jesse, Rory, Evelyn y Rene

Evelyn: Rusia, y creí que los Alienígenas sería lo único raro que le pasaría a alguien de mi edad

Rene: Debimos de verlo venir

Jesse: Jamás estuvo en Rusia de mi Tierra, así que no se que esperar de esto

Rene: Lo mismo que en casa pero con cara sería

Rory: No le des malas impresiones

Wally: Oliver ¿A quién buscamos?

: Oliver

Voltea hacia donde viene la voz, viendo a Anatoly, el líder de la Bratva, la mafia rusa

Oliver (sonriendo): Anatoly

Ambos se acercan con los brazos, cuando Anatoly le da un derechazo a Oliver, este lo mira confundido y los demás sorprendidos

Anatoly: Tienes muchas agallas para venir Oliver

Oliver: Me explicas esto

Anatoly: Alexi Leonovo

Oliver: Anatoly, en serio

Anatoly: El era Bratva, y te pidió un favor, y te rehusaste

Oliver: Esta tras un terrorista, no tenía tiempo para algo como eso

Anatoly: Y por eso fue asesinado, así que dime Oliver ¿Por qué debería recibirte como a un hermano?

Oliver: Porque tienes a un militar americano usando tu patio trasero para vender una ojiva nuclear

Anatoly: No se a metido en nuestros asuntos, así que no nos meteremos; vete a casa Oliver, no hay nada para ti aquí

* * *

Entran en una casa la cual tiene los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas

Evelyn: Bonito lugar

Dig: Gracias, A.R.G.U.S. la usaba de casa segura, aunque por como están las relaciones recientemente, se ve que no la han usado mucho

Curtis: Y porque A.R.G.U.S. no nos acompañó

Rory: Si, que no se supone que debe evitar este tipo de cosas

Dig: A.R.G.U.S. no puede actuar sin causar un conflicto diplomático, estamos solos

Felicity: Literal, sin la Bratva no tengo información, debo empezar desde cero

Oliver: Veré que puedo hacer

Wally: Podemos salir a las calles, a ver que averiguamos

Jesse: No creemos que sea mucho, pero podemos intentar

* * *

Oliver y Dig entran en un bar en donde Anatoly está en una cabina en la esquina

Anatoly: Se nota que eres malo para los rechazos

Oliver: Anatoly, no nos iremos así de fácil, y me debes una de Gregori

Anatoly: Tienes suerte de que no me agrade Leonovo

Anatoly les hace una seña a las sillas frente a él y ambos se sientan

Dig: Sabes algo al respecto, no

Anatoly: John Diggle, siempre firme, por eso eres mi americano favorito

Dig: Gracias, y la eludiste

Anatoly: Bien visto

Oliver: ¿Qué sabes sobre Walker y su negocio con la ojiva?

Anatoly: Oliver, ya deberías saber que los trabajos de la Bratva son muy minuciosos, y no compartimos nada con facilidad

Dig: Algo básico que sea común

Anatoly: Lo que paso con Leonovo es grave, y como sabes siempre agradezco lo de Gregori

Oliver: Hice lo que tenía que hacer

Anatoly: Y el que aceptará sentarme y escucharte nos deja a mano, tras darle la espalda a un hermano perdiste el apoyo de la Bratva, por eso estás solo en esto, no te apoyaremos, pero si puedo darte un consejo, se veloz, Markovianos, así siempre se le llaman a este tipo de personas, y si ellos descubren que estás metiéndote en sus asuntos acelerarán todo, y no les importará quien pague por eso

* * *

En la casa segura Felicity, Cisco y Curtis revisan toda la información que tienen y los mapas de la ciudad en busca de una concordancia de donde se comunican Walker y los markovianos; Rory, Evelyn, Harry y Rene revisan la información del robo para encontrar la forma en la que obtuvo, Wally y Jesse llegan llamando la atención de todos

Wally: No descubrimos nada, es un callejón sin salida

Jesse: O nadie sabe nada, o tienen mucho miedo de hablar

Harry: No me sorprende, estamos lidiando con la mafia Rusa

Rory: Si, sus métodos para ocultarse son buenos

Curtis: Walker a su edad no creó que sepa de todo los medios para ocultarse

Felicity: Cierto, Walker debe usar unos dispositivos antiguos de comunicación, lo cuál los hace difícil de rastrear, más no imposible

Felicity conecta la USB clandestina, y comienza a escanear los datos que tiene, encontrando un nombre de una compañía

Felicity: Que cosa pasamos por alto, hay una compañía llenada DetraLink, ahí cruzan la información de comunicación, sólo hay que hablar con un tal Maxim Ostrovsky

Jesse: Wally y yo podemos ir

Harry: No, solo hay que sacar información y que no hable, Smoak, tu y yo lo haremos, los demás sólo cubra nos, no causemos un gran conflicto

Felicity: Perdona, ¿Sabes tratar con gente que solo piensa en sus bolsillos y amenazarlos sabiendo que les dará la muerte la colaboración?

Harry: Como no tienes idea

* * *

2 horas después

En la parte trasera de una iglesia Oliver, Dig y Evelyn recorren el un pasillo apuntando con sus armas en busca de enemigos

Dig: Recuerdme, ¿Cómo trajimos los trajes?

Oliver: Wally y Jesse usaron su velocidad para subirlas al avión

Evelyn: Astutos, ¿Y los demás?

Oliver: Reporten

Wally: Kid Flash esperando frente a la puerta principal

Rene: Wild Dog y Ragman en el atrio

Jesse: Jesse Quick y Mr. Terrific en planta alta

Cisco: Vibe y Overwatch listo con ojos en el cielo

Oliver: Mantenganlos abiertos, el resto estén preparados, es obvio que no saldremos de aquí sin pelear

Dig: Tenías que decirlo

Los 3 ven al frenuy ven a Walker con 2 hombres, los 6 se miran sorprendidos, Walker asiente y los 3 comienzan a disparar, Dig responde el fuego cubriéndose junto a Oliver y Evelyn en la pared de enfrente, usan sus flechas para desarmarlos, pero sacan un pistola tras perder una, Evelyn dispara una flecha explosiva que separa a los 3, pero Walker logra salir y una de los soldados, Oliver y Evelyn detienen al otro mientras Dig persigue a Walker

Dig: Intenta huir, alguien detenga lo

En el atrio Rene ve a varios hombres pararse y ve que meten las manos a los bolsillos, todos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, le hace una seña a Rory quien entiende de inmediato, se quita el abrigo que trae y se agacha para ponerse la máscara, Rene saca una pistola y chifla llamando la atención de ellos, al verlo con su arma comienzan a dispararle, los civiles se cubren mientras esta la balacera, Rory usa sus trapos y jala a los hombres por los tobillos haciendo que se golpeen las cabezas dejándolos inconscientes

Rene: Detuvimos sus refuerzos

Jesse y Curtis bajan las escaleras cuando oyen disparos, Jesse usa su velocidad y detiene las balas mientras Curtis usa sus esferas para detener a los atacantes, pero no ven señales de Walker

Jesse: Aquí Jesse Quick, no se fue hacia las.sección delantera, sigue en la trasera

Wally corre a la parte trasera y ve a Walker subir a un auto negro el cual se mete entre los árboles

Wally: Lo veo, se oculta entre los árboles

Cisco: Tiene razón, y es una gran ruta de escape

Felicity: Los satélites son tapados por los árboles, Kid Flash, detenlo

Wally corre tratando de seguir el auto, el cual se sacude mucho por el terreno, llega hasta el rompiendo la ventana del conductor permitiéndole girar el volante haciendo que se estrellé contra un árbol, Wally saca al conductor y ve un maniquí en la parte trasera en lugar de a Walker, revista el lugar y ve marcas de autos dirigiéndose en varias direcciones

Wally: Ese maldito

* * *

En la casa segura todos quedan frustrados por lo que paso en la iglesia, Oliver entra en la cochera donde está el soldado que estaba con Walker, el cual esta encadenado al techo, Oliver activa el distorcilnador vocal antes de acercarse a él

Oliver: ¿Dónde está?

Soldado: Como si fuera a decírtelo

Oliver: Si no lo haces, me aseguraré que pases por un mundo de dolor

Oliver comienza a chocar pinzas de corriente de electricidad conectadas a una batería

Soldado: ¿Y eso para qué?

Oliver: Para irte preparando

Oliver vuelve a la casa y se sienta en el sillón soltando un suspiro de frustración

Rene (sarcástico): ¿Hablo de más?

Oliver: Ojalá

* * *

En la camioneta estacionada afuera Felicity revisa la USB en busca de información para encontrar a Walker, cuando oye la puerta abrirse se asusta, pero se relaja al ver a Rory

Felicity: Que susto Rory, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rory: Venir a ver que no te vuelvas loca

Felicity: Pues allá voy

Rory: No sale nada de tu USB loca

Felicity: Esta USB loca contiene memoria cache de todo tipo, así obtuve a Ostrovsky, y lo que necesitaba para exonerar a Dig

Rory: Felicity, estas dejando que eso te dómine

Felicity: Gracias a esto es que eh podido ayudar a mis amigos

Rory: ¿Y qué precio?, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Felicity Smoak, una gran hacker desde, la escuela, era tremenda en lo que hace, desde cuándo ella necesita ayuda en su campo

Las puertas traseras de la camioneta se abren mostrando a Oliver, dándoles a ambos un susto

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rory (sarcástico): Aquí tratando a oscura

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Oscura? ¿Qué hiciste?

Felicity (molesta): No tiene importancia

Oliver: Por ahora, lo que se necesita ahora es encontrarlo

Rory: Sólo hay que pensar como un militar con edad de jubilación

Felicity: Oh rayos, ya tengo ideas de donde buscar

Oyen unos ruidos extraños que vienen de la cochera, Oliver corre hacia ella mientras Rory y Felicity salen mirándolo, se voltean a ver sin entender que pasa

Dig golpea al soldado como un saco de box, cada vez que se detenía el soldado se reía

Dig (furioso): ¿Esto te divierte?

Soldado (sonriendo): Lo hace, es divertido ver toda esa furia en vano, mientras no hable, todo lo que hagas será en vano, y estarás perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo en vez de buscar donde encontrarlo

Dig vuelve a golpearlo cuando Oliver lo sujeta y lo aleja

Oliver: Suficiente Dig

Dig: Penas voy empezando

Oliver: No, estás haciendo justo lo que quiere, este tipo esta disfrutándolo, tienes que cambiar de método

Dig: Tu método no sirve

Oliver: Entonces por que sigues aquí

Ambos son sacados de ahí y dejados en la casa por Wally y Jesse, ambos quieren verlos duramente, pero a Oliver le cuesta enfocar y Dig va a vomitar

Jesse (confundida): ¿Eso es normal?

Oliver: Mas de lo que gustaría admitir

Wally: Dime que tienes un plan para encontrarlo

Oliver: Lo tengo

* * *

Oliver entra en un bar y ve Anatoly en la barra, quien al verlo suelta una risa falsa

Anatoly: Aún en estas circunstancias es divertido ver tu opstenidad

Oliver: ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Anatoly: Dijiste las palabras

* * *

Oliver estaciona la camioneta junto a una fábrica, en la parte trasera viene Evelyn cargando un arma y Wally sosteniendo unos pasamontañas

Oliver: ¿Están listos?

Wally: Me recuerdas el plan

Oliver: Entramos, buscamos al líder, intimidamos, damos el mensaje y nos vamos

Wally: Porque siento que yo lo buscaré

Evelyn: Por tu velocidad, mientras Oliver y yo disparamos

Oliver: Exacto

Evelyn: Hacemos esto, y la Bratva nos ayuda a encontrarlo

Oliver: Esperemos que puedan más que eso

Wally: Ok, a mal paso darle prisa

Wally les pasa los pasamontañas al acercarse, Evelyn le da a Oliver un arma e ingresan al lugar, el cual se ilumina por la electricidad de Wally, saliendo por la ventana con el líder, Evelyn sale por la puerta mientras Oliver sale por la ventana y dispara haciendo que explote el interior

Oliver: Anatoly dice que tienes 3 días para llevarte lo que queda de tu trabajo, y como recuerdo, 2 dedos rotos

Oliver le toma 2 dedos y los gira, Wally los sujeta a ambos y regresan a la camioneta

Wally: Eso estuvo, muy feo

Evelyn: Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, pero por personas como tu vemos la luz

Oliver: ¿A que te refieres?

Evelyn: Cuando los traicione con Prometheus, estaba llena de sed de venganza por todo, y gracias a Flash, a Barry, vi que todo lo malo trae algo bueno, las cosas que hizo, fueron malas, para nada lo de un héroe, pero al verte, como a pesar de todo, nos pudimos mantener unidos, me hizo ver, que todo lo malo que nos a pasado, trae algo bueno, trajo este equipo, de héroes inadaptados

Wally: Si, somos buenos e igual de malos al hacer las cosas, esto solo es un paso oscuro, para llegar a esa luz al vencer a Prometheus

Oliver: Esperó que tengan razón

Wally: Por lo mientras, aquí nos falta algo

Evelyn: Cierto, la Bratva

Oliver enciende la camioneta y se van del lugar

* * *

En la casa segura Dig está dando vueltas frustrado, Felicity revisa en la computadora varios lugares en busca de Walker

Felicity: Haciendo un hoyo en el suelo no me ayudas

Dig: Oliver puso a Rene y a Rory a cuidar la cochera

Felicity: Si, ese tipo debe saber muy poco para dejarlo atrás

Oliver entra en ese momento y miran a ambos, haciendo que le presten atención

Oliver: Ya tengo alguien buscándolo

Dig: ¿A si?

Felicity: Hiciste el trabajo sucio de la Bratva

Oliver: Tenemos que encontrarlo, y en este equipo yo soy el que toma los caminos oscuros

Dig: No empieces

Felicity: Oliver, tu nos enseñaste que a veces tenemos que tomar los caminos oscuros

Barry: Miren a donde nos a llevado, si no tenemos límites con eso, pronto seremos los malos

Curtis entra corriendo alarmando a los 3

Curtis: Oigan, hay un montón de rusos hay afuera

Los 4 salen rápido y ven a Anatoly con varios hombres armados

Anatoly: Tenemos a su blanco, y hombres listos para pelear

Oliver: Preparense

* * *

En un hangar Walker y los markovianos intercambian una caja grande de madera y un maletín, al estar se separando les empiezan a disparar, se cubren y tratan de responder el fuego mientras huyen, los markovinos entran en 2 camionetas y se alejan, Jesse llega e impide el escape de una, Oliver y Rene abordan su propia camioneta y los persiguen, Oliver saca medio cuerpo por la ventana y dispara una flecha que saca de balance la.camioneta

Oliver: Jesse Quick, la camioneta

Jesse: En ello Green Arrow

Jesse los pasa y frena y la camioneta de los markovianos, obligándolos a bajar, donde son apuntados por los miembros de la Bratva

Anatoly: Sulten las arma o cenaran plomo hoy

Oliver, Rene y Jesse se paran detrás de ellos, haciendo que suelten las armas y se pongan de rodillas con las manos en la nuca, Rene abre la caja y la ve vacía

Rene: Oigan, problemas

Oliver: Los markovianos no la tienen, busquen a Walker

Walker y varios soldados se escabullen por la parte trasera cuando una brecha se abre junto a Walker y Dig lo embiste, los soldados me apuntan a Dig, pero Cisco dispara varias ráfagas permitiéndole a Evelyn dispar una flecha explosiva apartándolos, Wally corre y derriba a los soldados que se tratan de levantar, Dig le apunta a Walker y pone su pie en su pecho para que no se levante

Dig: Ustedes los enmascarados siempre se creen por encima de todos, pero se a demostrado que no es así, Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, ahora Flash, lo entiendes, tu eres el que sigue

Dig: En ese caso, no dejaré que personas como tu sigan saliéndose con la suya, pero tampoco seré igual a ti, me aseguraré de que pases el resto de tu vida en prisión

Dig lo levanta y se lo lleva del lugar hacia donde los miembros de la Bratva tienen los soldados que atracaron llegando

Felicity, Curtis y Rory entran en la plataforma continúa siguiendo el contador hailit, donde ven la ojiva con un temporadizador, Curtis y Felicity intentan hackearlo, pero solo causan que el tiempo se reduzca

Curtis: Aquí Mr. Terrific, la encontramos con un temporadizador

Felicity: Cada vez que intentamos acceder a ella el tiempo disminuye

Rory: ¿Podemos detenerla?

Curtis: No, un corto circuito al temporadizador la haría detonar

Felicity: Creo que puedo sacarla de aquí

Felicity se dirige a un helicóptero, Rory la detiene y la deja junto a Curtis quien la sujeta

Rory: Oye, ¿Qué haces?

Felicity: Creó poder pilotear esta cosa y alejarla para reducir las víctimas

Rory: ¿Y causar otro Havenrock?

Curtis: Esa es la idea más estúpida que haz tenido, usemos nuestras mentes brillantes

Rory: Yo se que hacer, mis trapos me protegieron de la explosión de Havenrock, tal vez pueda hacer que lo hagan otra vez

Curtis: Esa es peor, morirás

Rory: Oigan, lo sé pero el tiempo se nos termina y es lo mejor que tenemos, sé que puedo lograrlo

Felicity: Al explotar serás disparado hacia atrás a esa distancia

Rory: No si hago que en vez de contenerla la absorba

Curtis: ¿Y eso que evitará que tu recibas radiación?

Felicity: Kid Flash y Jesse Quick pueden absorber el exceso, como Flash y Firestorm con la de Grood

Curtis: ¿Llegarán a tiempo?

Rory: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, avisenles mientras salen, ¡Ya!

Rory se voltea poniéndose su máscara, se agacha y salen un montón de trapos como si fueran extremidades de un pulpo y comienzan a envolver la ojiva

Curtis: Hay que salir, Felicity, ahí que salir

Felicity: Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, vengan para acá y apoyen a Ragman

Rory envuelve la ojiva pareciendo otra parte del traje mientras parece que recita un ritual, saliendo Curtis y Felicity son pasados por la electricidad de Wally y Jesse, Oliver y Rene se bajan de la camioneta y van a ellos, Felicity se aferra a Oliver mientras Curtis se volverá hacia el hangar

Oliver: Oigan, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Curtis: La ojiva, Rory…

De repente una luz blanca se emita desde el interior, la cual se desvanece en unos segundos, los 4 entran al lugar y ven a Wally y a Jesse sacudidos acercándose a Rory cuyo traje está quemado y muchos de los trapos carbonizados y desprendidos del traje, los 6 lo mueven y ven que tiene ceniza en el rostro

Rory (confundido): ¿Lo logré?

Felicity: Lo hiciste demente

* * *

Odissey y la Bratva están en un bar y alzan unas copas de whisky y dan un trago, la mayoría sintiéndolo fuerte, Oliver y Dig gozándolo, y Wally y Jesse con 3 segundos de acidez

Wally (sorprendido): Está cosa es fuerte logré sentirlo un momento

Jesse: Oh, quisiera ver como reaccionarían los demás

Felicity: Thea lo gozaría

Evelyn: Vamos

Anatoly: La ventaja de estar en Rusia, la Bratva se encarga de quien consume este alcohol

Oliver: Solo una, yo tomaba de más joven

Dig: Y a todos, sobretodo las mujeres les consta

Anataly: Jaja, por alto eres mi americano favorito

Se separan dándoles espacio a Oliver y Anatoly quien les sirve otro trago

Anatoly: Así que eres Pactar en tu ciudad, estos lazos sin duda se verán beneficios

Oliver: Yo creí que esto era temporal

Anatoly: Cuando la Bratva te necesitó volviste, restablecido

Oliver: Anatoly, sabes a que me refiero

Anatoly: Hiciste un juramento Oliver, una promisa, y son de por vida

Oliver: Hay muchas promesas que no eh cumplido, algunos ha han caído

Anatoly: Entonces tu le haz fallado a muchos, la ventaja de los caídos es que no te criticarán por tus métodos, pero en sucias su memoria al no cumplir tu promesa, puede que su última voluntad, así como pudiste avanzar aquí, un poco, puedes seguir, empieza por cumplir la última voluntad de tu último alineado en morir, y sigue así, y una vez eso, podremos hablar de negocios con calma

Anatoly toma su trajo, le da unos leves golpes en el brazo a Oliver y se aleja dejando a Oliver con sus pensamientos

* * *

Ciudad Star - La noche siguiente

Rory esta en su cochera guardando ropa y herramientas en una mochila mientras de vez en cuando viendo su traje en una mesa, se voltea al oír que golpean en la pared, viendo a Jesse y a Felicity

Rory: Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Felicity: Hola, aquí comprobando si aún andas radiactivo

Jesse: Y si lo éstas para sacarla rápido de aquí

Rory: Sip, estoy bien, hasta donde sé

Jesse (confundida): Si, ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Rory (nervioso): Si, yo…

Felicity (preocupada): Rory, ¿Qué pasa?

Rory: La radiación, algo le hizo a mi traje, ya no funciona

Jesse: ¿Como que no sirve? Su poder no pudo irse así

Felicity: Esto de acuerdo, tal vez solo se está reponiendo

Rory: No lo creó, desde que mi padre me puso los trapos, eh sentido una especie de conexión con ellos, pero ahora, ya no lo siento, no siento esa esencia que me daba

Felicity: ¿Qué harás entonces?

Rory: No lo sé, voy descubrir que hacer ahora que no tengo mi traje

Jesse: Sabes que no tienes que irte

Rory: No se como ayudar al equipo sin el

Los teléfonos de todos suenan mostrando el mismo mensaje de Oliver, que se reúnan en Warzone

Jesse: Vamos, si irte es tu decisión final, al menos despidete de los demás

Felicity: La apoyo

Rory: Ok, vamos

Los 3 comienzan a salir mientras Felicity responde un mensaje de Hélix, antes de ser sujetada por Jesse y correr

* * *

Warzone

Todos se acercan a Oliver cunfundidos de ver el perfil de Laurel en las pantallas

Felicity: Oliver ¿Qué está pasando?

Oliver: No eh cumplido promesas, a personas que confiaron en mi

Dig (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?

Oliver: Me hizo prometer, que no dejaría que el legado de Black Canary muriera con ella, y no el tenido el coraje de hacerlo

Thea: Laurel te hizo prometer que ella no sería la últimas Black Canary

Rene: ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros?

Oliver: Entre todos

Cisco: Oliver, conocí a Laurel, se lo difícil que es esto, y no será fácil, pero si te sentiste así, ¿Por qué ahora?

Oliver: Una parte de mi siente que la estoy reemplazando

Rory: No va a hacer así

Jesse: Por donde empezamos

Oliver: Con su expediente, y buscar a alguien que se asemeje a su compromiso con los demás

Harry: Un perfil para una nueva, será interesante

Oliver: Es hora de que Black Canary regresé


End file.
